Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic components whose internal conductor provided inside an insulative body of rectangular solid shape is electrically connected to external electrodes provided on the surface of the insulative body, are known. Electronic components used in high-frequency circuits are facing a demand for size reduction and improvement of high-frequency characteristics. For example, it is known that, with respect to an electronic component constituted by an insulative body and a coil conductor provided therein, the loss due to high-frequency resistance would decrease and therefore a higher Q-value would be obtained by orienting the coil axis in parallel with the mounting surface of the insulative body and also orthogonal to the opposing direction of the pair of external electrodes formed on the end faces of the insulative body (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).